


What Has Come To Pass

by aletheahiraeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheahiraeth/pseuds/aletheahiraeth
Summary: “See you in a minute.” Followed by a coy smile. A flash and he’s falling through space and time.A promise of trust with Tony.A glimpse of Peggy.A longing of what could have been.Another flash through space and time and he’s across the room from Clint. Clint, who falls to his knees, despair written on his face, holding his bow in one hand, and a softly glowing orange-yellow stone in the other. A heart-wrenching knowledge of what has come to pass.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my cannon-divergence fic "Send Him Home, FRIDAY" where Tony successfully sent Peter home before rescuing Dr. Strange and fighting Thanos on Titan, in which Tony lives in the end. You don't necessarily have to read it for this one to make sense! But there will be a little bit of crossover between them. This one is set before Tony wakes up, while Steve is returning the stones. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_“See you in a minute.” Followed by a coy smile. A flash and he’s falling through space and time._

_A promise of trust with Tony._

_A glimpse of Peggy._

_A longing of what could have been._

_Another flash through space and time and he’s across the room from Clint. Clint, who falls to his knees, despair written on his face, holding his bow in one hand, and a softly glowing orange-yellow stone in the other. A heart-wrenching knowledge of what has come to pass. _

Steve wakes up in a cold sweat, his breaths short and quick.

“Fuck.” Scrubbing a hand over his face, he rolls over and throws the twisted covers off of his legs, careful not to fling them onto the ground. Settling his feet in the carpeted floor of the room Pepper has insisted he stay in while Tony recovers, he rises. The blinking red light of his alarm clock reads **4:32 AM** but he knows he won’t be getting anymore sleep tonight.

Quietly, so that he won’t wake anyone else, he slips out of his room and heads towards the kitchen. Years of being away from any facility of Tony’s that isn’t the upstate compound hasn’t dulled his knowledge that most of Tony’s public facilities have a common layout to make it easier for his employees to get around. Upon reaching the kitchen, Steve turns the lights on low and starts a pot of coffee.

“For a minute there, I thought you were Tony. These are his hours.”

Steve looks up, a soft, sad smile on his face.

“Sorry to disappoint, Pepper. How’s he doing?” Steve pulls out a barstool for her, and the redhead sinks gratefully into it.

“Dr. Cho says we won’t fully know the extent of the damage the stones caused until he wakes up. Until then, it’s just a waiting game.” Her eyes are sad, but her voice is strong. “I really thought we lost him for a minute there. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him. Morgan is already so confused by his arm being gone.” Steve hands her a cup of coffee from across the bar, pulling out milk and sugar for her before settling into the seat beside her.

“He’s strong, Pepper. He’s stronger than any of us know. He’s going to be okay.” Her hair hangs like a curtain over her shoulder, obscuring her face. She nods once, raising her cup to her lips and taking a sip before swiveling her chair to meet his gaze again.

“What about you, Steve? Are _you_ doing okay? Sam told me you’re taking the stones back tomorrow. I hope you’re not planning on doing anything stupid.” Her blue eyes are red-rimmed, but soft. Steve can’t find it in himself to tell her the truth.

“How could he? He’s leaving all the stupid here, with me.” Bucky’s voice chimes in out of nowhere, louder than expected in the silence that followed Pepper’s question, but still that soft timbre. Pepper doesn’t jump, instead turning her gaze to the war veteran. Steve knows that not everyone’s wounds have healed from his and Tony’s fight. He was both incredibly impressed and humbled by Pepper’s willingness to accept Bucky and himself into her home, but she seemed to bear no ill will towards either of them. He knew he and Tony would have to have a long conversation about Bucky once Tony woke up, but Pepper seemed to have put that conversation on the back burner for the moment.

“Sergeant Barnes. How are you this morning?” She questions, slender eyebrows scrunching together as she stands and grabs a mug for Bucky as well.

“Just fine, Mrs. Stark. Thank you. Don’t worry about Steve here, Sam, Bruce and I will be watching out for him, okay?” She nods and gently pats Bucky’s flesh shoulder before turning heel.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, gentlemen. But I’m going to head back to Tony’s room to try and convince Peter and Morgan to get into their beds.” Steve nods, offering a gentle smile as she walks away. Bucky sits in the seat closest to Steve, settling a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“The same dream?” He asks, meeting Steve’s gaze. Steve nods.

“I don’t know if I can just take the stone back, Buck.” Bucky dips his head, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“I know, Steve. I miss her too.” He pauses, taking a breath. “The longer I’m back, the more I start to remember. It’s not much, but I remember us, together. In the Red Room. I remember the fight when Zemo had me under his…control. She asked why I didn’t remember her. Everything went to shit after that, so I haven’t been able to find out how well we knew each other, but the thought of what might have been… I think we had a history. More than I’m remembering at the very least.” He pushes his hair away from his face and Steve’s mouth twists.

“You do. She told me about it. While we were still on the run. She wasn’t very forthcoming about those times. I know they messed her up a lot.” He clears his throat. “She did tell me that you both knew each other. She wouldn’t tell me everything, which leads me to believe there was quite a bit to it. But that was Natasha. She was incredibly private.” He takes a sip of coffee, eyes shut as he thinks back on it, memories flashing behind his eyelids.

_Red hair, falling in front of green eyes._

_A soft, measured look across the room. _

_“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, Rogers.”_

Steve clears his throat again, a hard lump lodged in the back of it.

“I’m going to do what I can to bring her back, Buck.” Bucky doesn’t look at him, but he nods, once, a finality.

“I know, Steve. I expected nothing less. I’ll be waiting for you. For both of you. Now lets go back to bed. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” He rises, gently clapping Steve’s shoulder and steering him towards their rooms.

They part at their doors, their goodnights quiet in the soft light of the hallway.

Tomorrow is a new day.

Tomorrow will change what has come to pass.


	2. Space

Bruce had explained, once again, how to control the time stabilizer. Steve had nodded, knowing that now, he had all the time in the world to return the stones. Not that he was going to take it. The mission was simple, return the stones to the exact time they’d been taken, and everything would go back to normal.

Well, as normal as things got for people like him.

Sam looked worried. He would never say it, but he wanted so badly to go with Steve. He didn’t like the risk involved with Steve going alone. But, they had all agreed that this was the best way to do it. If for some reason, Steve didn’t come back, the rest of them would be safe. They could always send someone in later to figure out what had happened. Losing Natasha had made it far to much of a risk to be taking anyone else with them to Vormir. Who knew what the stone would ask if two of them showed up. Especially with the plan Steve had in mind.

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” Steve’s tone is affectionate as he hugs Bucky.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky intones back, his breath warm on Steve’s ear. They share one more look and Bucky whispers “Bring her home,” Before they step apart. Steve holds Mjolnir in one hand, the briefcase containing the stones in the other as he gives Bruce a nod, setting his face as he waits for the inevitable fall through space and time.

As he falls, he trusts his body to know where it’s going. He’s done this before. The feeling of time rushing past doesn’t feel any more normal than it did the first time.

After a blink, he’s back in New Jersey, 1970.

Sneaking past the guards of Camp Lehigh proves to be a bit trickier the second time around, especially since the woman he and Tony had accidentally alerted of their presence has people on the lookout for a tall, blonde, man and his short, brunette and hippy-bearded friend. He turns a corner, barely evading some of the people looking for him and slips once more into Peggy’s office.

“Steve?”

Shit.

He freezes and turns slowly, realizing he didn’t even bother to check if the light was out. Fuck. This was really not how he wanted this to go. He didn’t want to get Peggy’s hopes up. Nevertheless, he turns, only to meet the barrel of a raised pistol.

Peggy has aged; she’s still as beautiful as ever.

“Hey, Peg.”

Tears fill her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her hand, and the pistol it holds, remains steady.

“If this is a damn trick, you’d better let me know now before I shoot you. Steve Rogers died in 1945 so this is either a really, really good cosmetic trick or you’re a clone. Either way, I want an explanation, and I want it now.” She draws back the hammer of the gun and Steve blinks.

“What? No. Peggy, it’s really me. It’s Steve.” She huffs, briskly wiping the tears away and chuckles dryly.

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“Peggy. Would I ever lie to you?” Her brows draw together as she considers this, but doesn’t seem convinced. Steve is starting to get a little worried but he can’t really blame Peggy. Then, he gets an idea. “I know this isn’t really how you pictured it, but if you give me a minute to explain, we can have that dance.” Peggy’s hand falters for a second but suddenly her expression goes completely blank.

“If this is a joke, it’s really, truly awful. Who the hell are you and why are you in my office? As the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I can have a dozen men in here at a moment's notice to take you out.”

Steve blinks, surprised.

“I swear, it’s me Peggy.” Peggy's hand remains steady, her expression still unreadable. “This is going to sound crazy, but to be honest, the whole thing is kind of insane. But for the sake of convincing you that it’s really me, I’m going to bring up a memory I know we both hate. Remember when you shot directly at my shield? Howard was there.”

“That’s common knowledge,” she bites back, but Steve continues, undeterred.

“But why were you shooting at me, Peggy? What did I do that caused it? It was the kiss, wasn’t it? The one with Private Lorraine.” Finally, Peggy drops the hand holding the gun, her other hand rising up to cover her mouth.

“Steve? Is it really you? How?”

He nods, stepping forward once, twice, and suddenly she’s rushing towards him and into his arms.

“It’s a long story. But I think we have the time.” He inhales deeply, the scent of his past filling his nose. They sink to the ground together and Steve starts talking.

* * *

By the time he’s done talking, Peggy looks just as tired as he feels.

He has to say, if he had a bomb like this dropped on him without having actually lived through it, he probably wouldn’t believe it. But Peggy has always believed him to be more than he was. And she seems to believe this, too.

Neither of them has spoken in about ten minutes, and Steve doesn’t want to break the silence but he knows it’s now or never.

“Do you still want that dance?” Peggy turns her head, a loose curl falling over her left eye.

“Oh, Steve. It’s what I’ve been looking forward to for twenty-five years.” He stands and pulls her close. They sway in the quiet room, everything that needed to be said, said. Finally, Peggy breaks the silence.

“So you’re going to get her back?” Steve draws in a deep breath.

“How’d you know?” Peggy looks up at him, her chin resting lightly on his chest.

“Rogers, I’ve never met anyone in my life who refuses to let something go more than you. I can tell it’s killing you that she’s gone and that it wasn’t you, instead. That you couldn't stop her.” She drops her gaze back down, turning her head once more to rest against his chest. "I can tell by the way you talk about her...how much she means to you."

“I can’t just let it go, Peg. She was finally at a point where her life was good. It wasn’t meant to be her. If I had just given up this stupid Time Heist idea, hell, if I hadn’t found Scott back in 2016, if I hadn’t started that stupid, stupid fight with Tony, if I’d just been _honest_, she’d still be here.”

“None of that would’ve stopped Thanos, Steve. You can’t take all the blame.” Peggy’s voice is soft, comfort seeping into her words. “No one can know the future, Rogers.” She laughs, suddenly, “Well, so I thought. But it seems like I’ve got a brief timeline of the next four and half decades.” Steve smiles, but can’t bring himself to laugh. “My point is, I know you won’t listen if I tell you not to do it. I just want you to consider that maybe it doesn’t go the way you plan. Just…please, prepare yourself that you might not get the outcome you expect. You don’t always have to play the hero.”

Steve pauses a moment, then, in a whisper, “A part of me wants to stay here. With you, forever.” Peggy lifts her head again, meeting his gaze, her eyes sad, her smile soft.

“I’ve got a good thing going right now, Rogers. I know you said you can’t _truly_ change the course of time, but I would like to reiterate, I’m happy. I’m living a good life. Sousa is exactly the kind of husband and father I could want. He loves our children very much. And I love him. You’ll always be my first true love, Rogers. But Sousa is my great love.” Steve smiles down at her, simultaneously overwhelmingly happy and sad.

“You deserve someone who treats you like the center of the universe Peggy. I’m sorry it couldn’t be me.”

Peggy gently presses her lips to his, a finality; a seal of what could have been.

“I will always love you, Steven Grant Rogers. Don’t you forget that.” She steps away, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Now. Give me that stupid stone so I can put it back and you can go get her.” Steve sucks in a breath, and they step apart. Peggy smiles at him, gently and cups his cheek. Steve leans into it for a moment, savoring the feeling. Then, he turns, opens the briefcase and draws out the space stone. 

"I love you, Peggy." He gently deposits the stone into her outstretched palm. She curls her fingers around it protectively and smiles at him. 

"Go get her, Steve." He set's the new time on his stabilizer and winks out of Peggy's life, once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven't gathered yet, we're choosing to ignore the disaster that was Age of Ultron trying to pair Nat and Bruce together. Okay, so we'll acknowledge it but it ain't gonna be a thing here kids, sorry to all the Nat/Bruce shippers lol


	3. Reality

Asgard is beautiful. Everything Thor ever described, in his dramatic, thunderous way that he was so prone to. Mjolnir is still light in hand as he begins his walk towards the room Rocket and Thor had described beforehand, when they had begun laying out the plan with Bruce. The halls of Asgard are lined with gold and Steve wonders what kind of bloodshed it took to get it there. He shakes his head once, and starts towards the ornate double doors at the end of the hall.

“And just whom might you be?” The voice is steady and warm, and Steve turns, coming face-to-face with who he presumes to be Frigga. Her hair is styled in intricate loops, adorning her head and falling in loose curls where it isn’t pinned up. Soft lines crinkle at the corners of her warm blue eyes and for someone who has run across a man she’s never met before in the walls of her home, she is incredibly composed and sure of herself. Steve supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, she is the mother of Thor and Loki after all, and it couldn’t have been any easy feat raising the two of them.

Her gaze drops to Mjolnir, still held in his firm grasp and she smiles.

“A friend of Thor’s, I presume?”

Steve dips his head in a nod. “Yes ma’am. Just here to return a few things.” Frigga nods in understanding, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Is he doing okay?” Steve considers her question.

“He’s surrounded by people that care about him. We’re taking care of him, I promise.” Frigga smiles gently.

“That’s all I ever wanted for him. That, and his happiness. Odin always said he was born to be a king, but I know that putting expectations like that one someone can be…difficult. Just…if you could watch out for my boys, in whatever time and place you’re in, I would be grateful.” Steve returns her smile and nods.

“He’s got people looking out for him, your highness. I promise.” Steve glances at the doors at the end of the hall and Frigga starts.

“Oh, pardon me. Please, go about your business. I’m sure you’re in a bit of a time crunch. Thor seemed to be in a rush last time.” She chuckles and winks at him. “I can take Mjolnir for you, if you’d like. I’m sure returning the aether is of the utmost importance.” She holds out her hand, waiting. Steve isn’t honestly sure she’ll be able to take the hammer, but doesn’t hesitate in handing it to her. She is, after all, the mother of the man who is meant to carry it. She holds Mjolnir easily, and nods lightly at him.

“Doctor Foster is inside. Do feel free to announce yourself this time. The rabbit gave her quite a scare.” Frigga turns heel and gracefully walks away without a second glance. Steve chuckles quietly before making his way down the hall, knocking politely on the door. The door swings open and he’s suddenly inches away from the infamous Jane Foster.

“Holy shit, are you Captain America?” Steve blinks in surprise.

“Um, yes.” Jane jerks her head back, taking a few steps back from the door to look him up and down.

“Darcy would be having a heart attack right now if she were here.” She mutters, hand on her chin as she looks him up and down. “How on earth are you alive? Did they clone you or something?”

“Why does everyone instantly assume I’m a clone?” Steve wonders aloud and Jane meets his gaze, eyes bright.

“Well, if you’re not a clone, someone did an excellent job of preserving you.” She prods and pokes gently at Steve’s cheeks and he can’t help but laugh at the sensation. He’s not having a hard time seeing why Thor fell for this woman. She’s the epitome of human curiosity.

Suddenly, she’s circling Steve, prodding gently at him, the Asgard dress she’s wearing swishing around Steve’s ankles with her every moment.

“Um. Doctor Foster,” Jane pops back up in front of his line of vision offering a smile.

“You can call me Jane, Captain Rogers.”

“Steve.” He affirms and she reaches out a hand to shake his.

“So, Steve. What are you here for? Presumably something to do with the racoon-creature that took the aether earlier.” Steve nods and Jane sighs. “I suppose you can’t tell me anything about it, either?” He shakes his head. “Well.” Jane settles her hands on her hips, eyes analytical. “I guess I’ll just have to live with that. Or dedicate the rest of my life to solving the mystery that is Steve Rogers.” She smiles lightly. “I solved Thor, after all.”

Steve smiles back, then pauses. “Dr. Fos—Jane. Are you just now finding out I was unfrozen?” Jane shakes her head at his question and smiles.

“I might be a scientist, Rogers, but I don’t live under a rock. I know about the battle of New York. But Thor wasn’t sure how S.H.I.E.L.D had acquired you and it’s not like they were releasing any information about you. Never really thought I’d meet you in person, so this is kind of a pleasant surprise for me.” Steve nods in understanding.

“Well, Jane. I don’t mean to cut this short, but unfortunately, I have to return the aether to you. If I don’t, bad things are going to happen.” Jane narrows her eyes at him, assessing.

“Alright, Steve. I’m only agreeing to this, because this day has already been weird enough. I don’t think I can handle anymore weird. Darcy would be having a ball if she were here right now.” Jane laughs softly, then meets his gaze. “Is he okay?” Steve is a little taken aback.

“Who?”

“Thor.” He dips his head.

“He’s going to be.” Jane nods, bites her lip and lifts her arm up.

“If you weren’t Captain America, don’t think for a minute I wouldn’t have used Darcy’s taser on you.” Steve laughs again and opens the briefcase to pull out the vial containing the aether. Bruce had deconstructed it down to the form Rocket had brought it back in. The Ancient One had told them they had to return the stones, but hadn’t really be specific about the form they needed to be in, so Bruce had figured, better safe than sorry. “Well? Go on.” Jane offers her arm out to him, and he grabs it gently.

“I don’t know if this is going to hurt.” He warns. Jane shrugs.

“Can’t be worse than the first time.” She and Steve meet gazes and he presses down, releasing the aether into her arm. Jane winces but doesn’t react other than that.

“Alright Captain Rogers. Better get on with the rest of your mission. S.H.I.E.L.D only sends their best, huh? Good luck with whatever else it is they’re having you do.” She smiles and turns heel to enter her room, letting the doors shut softly behind her.

Jane Foster is certainly not what he thought she would be, and he marvels at this thought as he enters the next coordinates.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 8 chapters (so far) planned for this. That may change with my schedule/how much time I have to write it. Please let me know what you think so far and if you’re interested in the remainder of the story, feel free to bookmark for updates. Thanks so much for reading! (:


End file.
